Shifted Reality
by Farisma Heiko
Summary: Who am I? Am I a Keyblade Wielder or just a normal high school student? Semi AU


_Smoke covered the battleground after an explosion, creating a crater. A body was laid in the middle, barely able to move. His body hurt and he was tired. He wanted to close his eyes. No, he screamed at himself. He gripped his Keyblade before he slowly stood up, determined to fight._

"… Use this equation and enter these numbers…"

_He blocked the incoming attack, and dodged another slash. He looked for an opening before he threw his weapon, coated in ice. It hit its mark perfectly before it return to its master hand. His opponent laugh._

"… And then-"

_Pathetic, he said. Is that the best you can do? His opponent charged at him, his Keyblade raised and hit him hard. He fell to the ground, his breath leaving him. His opponent raised his weapon on his chest, ready to-_

_TAK_

"Akh!"

Ventus held his throbbing forehead, his face red as he heard laughter from his friends. In the front of class, his teacher was tapping her feet. Her face was fold into a scowl as her hand was crossed on her chest.

"What's the answer of this problem, Ventus?" She asked sharply, her head jerked to a green board behind her, full of equations and writings.

Ventus glanced at the green board with blank face. "….5?"

The teacher gave him a glare before she turned back to the board and start writing, her chalk scrapping the board, making Ventus cringe. He was lucky his answer was correct.

Ventus looked at his textbook. It was full of writing, of his teacher exercises and problems along with his imagination. They mixed together into one and made Ventus scratched his head slowly because now he didn't know where he was on his note and the answer from previous problems-

_TAK_

Sharp voice entered his ear before a yelp came from behind him. He looked back and one of his classmate, Sora, held his forehead like him before. Something was rolling near Sora feet, a chalk, when he realized there was one near his feet, too.

Did his teacher throw those?

"Well, because it seems today many of you decided to ignore my attempt here to teach, then I guess you could study for yourselves." His teacher gripped her chalk so hard it broke into when she finished her sentences. "Homework for you on page 155 until 160. All of them. If I find one of you didn't do it…" Her words hanged, creating dark atmospehere for the whole class.

She took her books from her desk and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Ventus flinched, before he finally released his breath. The bell rang, signaling the end of his physics period.

Murmur broke between students, most complaining because they still didn't understand about the subject and the teacher gave too many homework. Others start gossiping about her. Ventus tried to ignore them when he realized someone stood in front of his desk.

"Well, thanks to you and Sora, we finally have something 'fun' to do on weekend!" Hayner looked at him with a glare. Ventus shrunk back on his seat.

"Don't say anything like that, Hayner" Olette said. Hayner left with a scowl on his face, taking his books with him to their next class. "Sorry about him. He deserves that, blaming someone even though he also did the same." Olette assured him

"It's okay" Ventus smiled a little. The girl waved at him before quickly disappearing in the now crowded corridor. He stood up and gathered his books.

"Aww, and I just thought she wouldn't caught me…"

"Sora? You still here?" Ventus turned his head toward the brunette. The boy only smiled, his hand scratching his spiky hair when he saw Ventus confused look.

"Yeah. Sorry for putting you into trouble" Sora slung his bag and walk next to Ventus, waiting.

"No, it's my fault really" Ventus looked down before they started walking together.

"Really?" Sora asked, surprise. Both of them tried to avoid hitting anyone. Their next class was five minutes away and they will be late if they stop. "Let me guess, you write another story and she caught you not listening again?"

Ventus sheepishly smiled. It was no secret that he always spent most of his time writing and reading. The teachers were fine because he didn't bother anyone, but still they expect him to pay attention in their class.

"What did you write anyway?"

"It's nothing good" Ventus hold his book tighter. It was embarrassing because his writing was very awkward and full of scratches.

Sora didn't give up. He was curious actually. He put his bag down and pulled his chair closer to Ventus when they finally arrived. "Just tell me. Promise I won't laugh"

Ventus was silence for a second. He was reluctant, but when he saw Sora's puppy eyes, he finally gave up. The other boy won't stop pestering him until he gets what he want.

"It's about a boy who travelled to from place to place to look for his memories. He wanted to know who he really is and why he was chased"

"What happened?" Sora eagerly asked.

"… I haven't finished. I don't even know what to write for the ending" Ventus took a glance when he saw the teacher coming. He fished his books out and opened it, signaling Sora to do the same.

"When you've finished, tell me okay?" Sora whispered, giving Ventus his thumb before he took his book out and tried to pay attention to their creepy Biology teacher.

Ventus smiled a little

Was it really worth it?

-Ventus-

_RING_

Finally, the bell. I quickly write down my homework before packing my things. Today is so tiring, not to mention I still have ton of physics homework for weekend. I sighed and combed my hair. I wait before everyone else go out when I see Sora, talking with his best friends, Riku and Kairi. He waved at me before they finally walked away.

Sora is so nice and full of optimism. He knew how to cheer someone up. I can't help but smile when I remembered that he threw me paper notes during Boilogy, writing random things that made me laugh when I read it. And he also the first person who has any interest in what I write. I'm not sure though if I ever let him read it.

I quickly walked toward the school gate, know that my two best friends are waiting for me. "Terra! Aqua!" I called their names and waved my hands.

Two young adults, one is a woman with blue hair and the other is a man with dark chocolate hair, look at me. Aqua and Terra, both of them has been my best friends since I was a child. Aqua is 3 years older while Terrra is 4. Both of them were college freshmen this year.

"Hi,Ven. How was school?" Aqua greets me with her warm smile. I only smiled a little before the three of us walked down the road. This week will be their last in town before they move into dormitory and start their 'real life'.

"It's nice, though our physics teacher gave us homework…"

"Which one? The short temper female who always look annoyed?" Terra asked. We stopped on the four junction, waiting for the traffic lamp turned into green. It was a bit empty now since most of the students have gone home.

"You knew Ms. Arlene?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Not really. I've seen her a couple of times while we were waiting… she's scary" Terra mumbled.

"Don't talk about people like that" Aqua frown, disapproving Terra. I agree with him though. It's not because Ms. Arlene was bad, but her temper sometimes scared me.

"Sorry…"

Time like this is always the best for me. The three of us hanging out together, doing stuffs that we like and talking to them if I have troubles or if I need some help... I don't want them to go. It will be very…

Lonely

No more Terra who will bother me on weekend just so I would go out from my room and force me to do exercises and sports with him or Aqua that will constantly contacts me just to know if I'm fine. They were like my siblings…

I tried to stop myself before I become too emotional and sad. I don't want to spend another day sulking and giving everyone silent treatment.

The street was near empty as dark clouds slowly form above us. Several stores near us turn their lamps on. Some people who passed walked faster or brought their own umbrella, some entering cafes or restaurant near in search for warm. I grumble, forgetting my jacket lately even though it's in the middle of November. I hug myself as cold breeze brush my body. It's getting cold.

_**Come…**_

Eh?

_**Open the door…**_

Strong wind hit my back. I closed my eyes and grip my uniform tighter, the cold it brought seeping into my skin. Am I crazy or did I just hear someone whispering to me?

_**And awaken.**_

"VEN!"

Terra and Aqua are screaming. I looked at them, confused. What happened? Since when did I move?

Two bright lights came from my left. My body won't move when I realized what it was.

NO-

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**Huff, why do I always write to-be-more-than-oneshot-story even though I never finish my other stories? I just couldn't stop myself.**

**Again, another attempt to improve my writing. This is just the opening, so sorry if it's a bit boring. The next chapter will be where the real story starts. Keep in mind this is a semi-AU. Clue: What did Ventus imagine?**

**Review or flame, both will be gladly accepted and please help me improve my grammar. Don't forget to check my blog where I also post the same stories… my browser won't open fanfiction so I upload this story on my phone. If you couldn't find any update on my stories, it'll probably on my blog.**


End file.
